Finally alive again
by Vamp4475
Summary: Ok here is Edward's ONLY POV on Perclight.It makes it easier this way,you get to see his emotions he feels when he visits Bella in her room,at Capture the Flag,& when Pig face attacks her.I HOPE YOU'LL LOVE IT! ALL REGULAR PARINGS!E/B,R/Em,A/J,An/P!
1. The Girl

**Ok here is the thing, Since it is kinda difficult to switch around between povs. I am going to do one story on Bella's and another on Edward's so this is the first chapter on Edward's I will soon put up the next chapter when Edward is doing his tryouts. Good or Bad? Yes, no? Maybe so? Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES! ALL CREDIT GOES TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND RICK RIORDAN!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~D~W~A~R~D~~C~U~L~L~E~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Girl

**EPOV (My first one, pls don't kill me. ^^;)**

During the time I wish I could sleep is the source of hell, High School. But of course being a vampire I can't. As me and my family enter Forks High school, I began hearing all the minds of the student body hovering over the couple, Perseus Jackson and Isabella Swan.

We didn't know these two, but they do look good together. All the boys were drooling over the girl, who looked pretty normal to me; I'll have her on a date in 3 seconds. As well as the boys, the girls are eyeing the boy who had the same color of eyes as I did when I was human.

_Oh, Edward…_ I turned my head to the direction of the voice; it was Lauren running to me. Which wasn't the wisest choice, it's been a while since me and my family has hunted, the burn was ignorable. It was Jasper, which was the problem.

"Hey Eddie." Lauren greeted, seductively I might add. But I hated that nickname, and she knows it.

"Hey, Lauren." I returned the greeting, trying to hide my annoyance.

"So, are you free tonight?" She asked, I almost smiled at her imagination.

"Sorry sweetie, but I can't we both have try-outs and then practice." I answered in a sadly tone, but also relieved, we have to go hunting tonight. We try to avoid human contact in this state…well in any state for that matter, but these girls are so predictable, it's so hard for me to resist. And with my complete control of my thirst, I was able to get close to human contact, like my 'father' Carlise.

As I was walking to my first class, Gym, I walked passed Annabeth Chase. She is the only girl, except for Isabella, that I haven't dated, she came a few weeks ago and she already found out that I'm the school's major player and when I tried to score her, Lauren interrupted me and started yelling at her. It was hilarious, but also sad; she never had any reaction to my attempt to dazzle her. I read her mind before to find out why; apparently she has her heart set on two boys. One is a long lost friend, who hurt her; the other was someone who was always there for her. Annabeth was a strange girl, she has dyslexia and ADHD, and grey eyes, GREY! Her hair is probably the only thing that is normal about her, it was long and wavy, blond too.

I tried to say 'good morning' to her, I saw that the friend that was there for her, was Perseus Jackson. I had my mouth wide open and must look like an idiot or crazy. I quickly turned away and headed for the changing rooms.

Once I was inside, I didn't care if anyone saw me, I busted out laughing. Did she even know that Isabella was Perseus's girlfriend?

_Dude, what's so funny? _My 'older brother' asked me in his thoughts. I didn't understand why we were alone. Emmett was a big guy, but he is so much like a teddy bear. He was posing as my older brother, even though technically I was older, he was married to my other 'older' sister Rosalie.

"Ann…a…beth…crush…new boy…" were the only words that came out of my mouth from laughing. Even with vampire hearing I doubt Emmett could hear what I really wanted to say. But I figured he got it anyways because he was laughing too.

"Really? Too bad for her, is he dating that Swan girl?" He asked after laughing.

I soon calmed down, "Yeah, that's what everyone is saying, but I couldn't stay there any longer to find out."

Once we were finished changing we walked out to start the try-outs for the new players on football. I, as the quarter back and captain, have to attend both periods of try-outs. The football try-outs were the first and last period of the day. My sister, Alice, was the cheerleading captain, she was looking for two new girls, and so she has to attend here in the gym ALL day. She was posing as my younger sister, we don't know when she was changed, but it was fine by me. She was a pixie and very, VERY energetic. She was married to Jasper, who was posing as my 'older' brother as well. He and Rose was the 'twin' Hales, and Emmett, Alice, and I were adopted brothers and sister.

Before I spotted Mike Newton walking out the Gym, or shall I say running, before he was late I called out to him, "Newton!" he sulked but came.

"Yes, Cullen?" he said coldly, he never liked me because all the girls wanted me and not him.

"Get the Jackson kid to join." I ordered. Maybe we could get some attention with him there.

"Sure, but I can't promise anything." He said.

"Just tell him to try out."

He sighed, "Yes captain." Then he dashed off to his English class.

I noticed that Em and I were still the only ones out, maybe the others are still changing.

"Yeah, I hear there's new coach, and that she's a babe!" Em suddenly told me.

I started setting up the try-outs for both teams, "Really, no one really thought about it, she mustn't be all that.

"Who isn't all that Mr…Cullen?" I turned around and say a heavenly being, she seem very proud but still beautiful. "Mr. Cullen? I'm waiting for an answer." She said.

"Um…sorry, Mrs…?" I started, I don't know her name.

"Either My lady or MS. Diana, thank you very much." She said. My lady? What is she?

"Um…I'm sorry Ms. Diana we was talking about...our sister Alice." I quickly explained.

"Do you always speak ill of your sister, young man? Women can be very proud you know."

"Yes ma'am they are, and no she does get annoying at times but we love her." I gave her my apologetic smile that no girl can resist.

"Just don't let me catch you again Mr. Cullen. That goes for you too." She pointed at Em, and then she stormed out.

_Dude, your smile didn't affect her, is she married?_ Em thought.

"No, her thoughts indicate that she is forever a maiden, whatever that means," I explained in my vampire whisper.

_Mmm…ok let get this over with._

I nodded. Then everyone started coming out of the dressing rooms.

The whole morning came to me in a blur, the next thing I knew, Alice was waving her hand in my face, trying to wake me up.

"Edward!" she called my name and finally got me out of my daze.

"What is it pixie?" I asked, knowing that would piss her off.

"Don't call me that!" she pouted, "I wanted to ask you if you are going to ask Isabella out, so I can see how it's going to turn out." Yep, physic Alice, she can see into the future, but not straight on, the person has to make a decision and when that decision is changed, so does the future. Jasper has an ability too, he can control and feel the emotions around him, and me, lastly, can read minds in about a mile radius.

"Don't know Alice, I need to know her first, like what she likes or dislikes. I can't just jump into the game." I answered.

_Edward Cullen_, I turned my head towards where my name was called, but to find Jessica Stanley looking a quick peek at me and turned back to the new girl, she must had ask about us. I grinned, maybe she asked about me. I turned back to my family; I was kind of a watch-guard for our secret.

"Jessica is giving the Cullen and Hale clan scoop." I said.

We all immediately turned out attention to the conversation.

"Which one is who?" Perseus and Isabella said in unison.

I noticed that Perseus was a young boy who had a plain shirt that in the front said "Been to New York" and some jeans with really worn out sketchers. With hair that was black and messy. While the girl next to him was a natural beauty, she had brown hair that was curly and in a pony tail, very well done I might add. With a light sea blue long sleeved shirt, she looked pretty warm enough, and natural black pants that curved with her legs and finally she had white ballet flats on. I found myself basically dazed in her beauty, _too bad she has a boyfriend_, I thought sadly to myself.

_Wow, they are like the perfect couple,_ I almost groaned at Jessica's little comment, "The one who looks scared is Jasper," We all laughed at that remark, well everyone except Jasper, "The short one is Alice, the big one is Emmett, and the beautiful one is Rosalie." Then she just stopped, what about me? Do I get an introduction? Why did she skip me? Luckily Isabella was curious about me.

"What about the one with the bronze colored hair?" she asked, I smiled, and not my usual cunning smiles but…just a smile. Just hearing her voice and I was in heaven. Why am I feeling this way? I have to talk to Carlisle.

"Oh…" _I wanted to save her because she seems really nice…but oh well…_Jessica then smiled, I wanted to protect Isabella from Jessica's mind…what a weird reaction. "That is Edward Cullen he is completely gorgeous, but don't get to excited he is already dating…Lauren." Isabella raised her eyebrow, as if she was trying to figure out what Jessica meant, "So don't get any ideas, oh and before I forget, do you know cheerleading?"

I sat up in my chair, hoping she'll try-out, then we can have something in common,—well sort of. Cheerleader and Quarter back…not bad…her in a mini skirt and a shirt that was tight around her chest, her stomach showing…glis—I shook the image out of my head and focus on her answer.

"Oh...don't worry about that, I have no interest of dating…" she began before Jessica interrupted her. How can she NOT be dating? Who was Perseus? How can someone that beautiful NOT date?

"Really?" _Then what is Percy to her? Better yet, why is she NOT dating?_ Jessica thought exactly my thoughts—scary, "Why?" _I got to know!_

Isabella laughed, why is she laughing? "Let's just say that I'm not the best person to date?" How? She's beautiful, smoking' body, beautiful laugh, how isn't she dating material?

_What? Edward! Read her mind!_ Alice ordered me, why didn't I think of that? God I'm an idiot. I tried to focus on the beautiful girl's mind, waiting to unravel her secrets…but came up with nothing.

"I can't…"I whispered, my family froze with shock. I tried to look into Perseus's mind.

He nodded in agreement with her, _That is so true, she is WAY too violent. I feel bad for every guy that ever fell in love with her._ Then he spoke his thoughts, "Yep, she is too violent."

I almost laughed, Isabella, sweet beautiful Isabella…violent? I can't picture her being bitter to someone…but of course people—even vampires—can think wrong from time to time…

"Shut up Seaweed brain." She told him.

Everyone at their table looked at Perseus then back to Isabella.

"But it's true, especially in the mornings." He stated.

Everyone's, including mine, eyes widened. What does this mean? I got more confused when Perseus and Isabella started laughing at their expressions. I peeked into Perseus's mind to get some answers. Then I understood, when I did I started laughing too.

_What?_ My family asked at once.

"Perseus and Isabella are half-brother and sister." I answered still laughing, they joined in soon after until…

"What's so funny?" We all turned around, knowing who is was…Annabeth. No…she'll poison sweet Isabella's min—

"ANNABETH!" I was dumbstruck when I hear Perseus and Isabella shouted her name with excitement.

"Hey guys, sorry, I know what I said but…" she didn't get to finish because Isabella hugged her. Ugh…it seems that they knew each other…great.

"That's fine! Where do you live?" Isabella asked her…mmm…her name is pretty long and too formal. I have to give her a nickname.

"WAIT!" Jessica yelled for attention, and got it. Everyone in the lunchroom was staring at her, I didn't pay any heed. I was too busy thinking of a good nickname. "You know that…that…"

Izzy? No…maybe.

"Bitch?" Annabeth finished for her.

Bessie? HELL NO! Why did I even think that?

"Yes." UGH…Lauren, _He is MY boyfriend._ Please don't let her say it out loud. I don't want to lose my chance with the beautiful Isabella.

That's it! Bella! It means beautiful and that's what she is!

When I turned back to the Annabeth commotion, Bella, oh I love that name, seemed to be in defense mode, how odd. "What did Ann do, Laruen?" she demanded, I bet she didn't noticed that she looked like a mother protecting her cubs. How cute.

Annabeth answered before Lauren could, her answer was partly true. "Nothing, just refused to join their little group."

My Bella, whoa 'my'? What is happening to me? _Snap out of it Edward!_ Bella, JUST Bella, looked more confused more than ever. I tried to get in her mind again, but still nothing. Then Lauren did what I feared…

"No!" she said, "You tired to steal my boyfriend!" I wanted to push Lauren aside and assured Bella that it wasn't true, but Bella and Perseus started laughing, Annabeth joined soon after. What is going on?

"As if, have you seen these two," Bella pointed towards Perseus and Annabeth, I'm starting to get the feeling that Bella was the spokes person for that little group. "go goo—" Then Perseus and Annabeth put both of their hands over Bella's mouth. Well it seems that Perseus likes Annabeth back. Bella rolled her eyes. When she did I noticed that her eyes were brown, soft and very milky, like chocolate. But there was a hint, or dash, of green in them. The green I had when I was human. I found myself lost in her eyes till I spotted the new Gym coach. Ms. Diana. She was looking at the argument but wasn't doing anything. Maybe I'll ask her at last period.

Finally Perseus and Annabeth let go of Bella's mouth and they walked over to 'Annabeth's' table, it was hers when she started sitting there alone. They started catching up, it wasn't something we haven't known yet. Until they started talking about us.

_I guess I'll have to tell her, I don't want her hurt again,_ was she talking about Bella? What happened to her? "I noticed you were looking at the Hales and Cullens." Annabeth started, with Perseus looking a little worried, worried that Annabeth would have any interest in us. Yeah right, "I'll tell you something they might have not mentioned. They're not related except for the Hales, they're twins, but the rest are adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. And they're all together, I mean together, together. Alice is with Jasper and Rosalie is with Emmett, Edward is kind of the loner in the group." Everyone laughed, me a loner? No way! I so have girlfriends!

"But I thought he was with Lauren." Bella came to my rescue…huh? Wait no! I'm with no one!

"Well yes and no, he is with every girl, except me and you, in this school." She stated, and I was fuming! Thanks Annabeth! You just ruined my small chance with Bella! God…Why is Perseus suddenly angry?

"Wait he tried to go out with you?" he asked Annabeth angrily. I see he was jealous because I had the guts.

Unfortunately, she didn't see the jealousy and was confused by his reaction, "No, I just caught him dating with 3 different girls in a week's time period." She stated.

When she did Alice smacked me across the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked.

"For being an idiot. THREE girls in ONE week! Come on Edward!" Alice stated herself, then another smack came my way.

"OW! Now what's your excuse Rose?" I asked Rose this time.

"You ruined your chance with her! I really thought she migh—"

She was interrupted when Bella stated, "So he is the school player." My mouth dropped, I was horrified.

"Again, yes and no, he doesn't kiss them just flirt, dazzle, and all that mushy stuff with them, but no physical contact. Also, all those girls don't even know that he is cheating them, it's disgusting!" Annabeth explained, poorly if you ask me.

Another DOUBLE smacked when across my head…again!

"GOD! What. Did. I. Do?" I asked furious.

'One, you're an idiot, and you're going to stop being a player…"Alice started.

"and two, you're going to get Bella! I REALLY believe she is your 'chosen one' Edward," Rose finished.

"She is going to look in 3 seconds." Alice stated and everyone started laughing, well except me. I was annoyed and angry, one I would have to give up what I'm good at and two Annabeth was really starting to tick me off. Bella followed my gaze and saw me staring at Annabeth. She quickly turned back to me and gave me a look. Cute but I feel that I should be afraid. I noticed that Perseus was laughing, so I took yet another peek at his mind.

_Poor boy, she is giving him 'touch this person and your dead' look. I know this look ALL too well._ He stated

'touch this person and your dead'? well that is something, she's feisty, I like that.

I turned back to my family and started to do what my annoying sisters were telling me to do. I asked Alice a pen and paper. And wrote:

_Isabella,_ I don't want to use my nickname until I officially meet her.

_My name is Edward Cullen, _(even though she probably knows that already) _please don't mind Lauren when she said I was her boyfriend, she is very wishful._(I want to make it VERY clear that I was available)_ But never mind that, the real reason I wrote this note to you is because I want to ask you out with me. Please write your response on this note and give it to my pixie sister Alice. I'll wait till the end of time for your reply._

_Edward_

"Alice, when she seems done with this note, go up to her and ask for it." I told her.

"Why not me!" Rose complained.

"Because she might be lost for words, and forget what she is doing." I told her and she pouted.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. I walked towards her and she automaticly went for her hair pin…was she going to dazzle me? Then Perseus grabbed her shoulder telling her to calm down. How odd. I swiftly walked by her table and dropped my love note with a smile. I was sure once she understands she's mine.

I dumped my lunch and Lauren was behind me, "Hey Eddie," she said seductively, and began to lean on me. I politely leaned away, I may be a player but I'm still gentlemen. "Eddie…"she began.

"God damnit Lauren!" she flinched, "you know I hate that name!" I didn't yell but I was mad!

"I don't understand? I've always said it and you never said anything before." She began to cry, she is such a bad actress.

"Give it up Lauren!"

She quickly recovered, "What is going on Edward? Why are your acting so weird? Normally you would sit next to me but now…you were with your _Family_" she sneered at the word.

"Is there something wrong with them Lauren?"

"YES! Their freaks!" I flinched, "it's me or them Edward, pick!" she challenged. Does she really think that I'll give up my family for _her_?

"Lauren…"I began and she smiled, not knowing what was coming, "For the past week I've been going out with 5 different girls including yourself," her mouth dropped but I wasn't done, "I sat with my family, for what it seem like months and we talked for once, I realize of what I'm doing is stupid and so…" she began to get red with hate, "I'm breaking up with you." Then I turned my back to her and headed for my Biology class, I might have to get the receptionist to change my schedule so I can see Bella, MY Bella, more often. I smiled to myself when I known that soon I might get my 'chosen one' someone to truly love and protect. Just like Carlisle, my adoptive father, and Esme, my adoptive mother, Rose and Em, and Jaz and Ali. They found theirs and I'll soon get mine.

When it was three minutes till the bell I heard voices starting to come by but then stopped when they reached the door, I heard a groan and a…growl? I looked up and smiled, It was Bella Swan and Perseus Jackson, I wasn't thrilled with him here but Bella, HELL YA I was! They walked up to the front to get their slips signed. I smiled bigger when I realized that Bella was going to sit next to me!

But then something hit me like a wrecking ball, a sweet lovely scent went by, I clench my fist when I realized it was coming from Bella…MY BELLA! It was a very bad time for this to be happening, I was thirsty and my eyes were proof of that. When she sat down, I moved as far as this small desk allowed me. Great! I just asked her out and now I'm avoiding her! Then a sudden wind came and blew her hair's scent towards me, I quickly stiffen and stopped all flow of oxygen.

I just don't get it! What was that Carlisle called humans when their blood was special to them only…La tua cantante? Yes, Isabella Swan was my singer, this is really bad. When the bells rang I quickly left the room, not caring if anyone saw me or not, and ran to Gym. Try-outs, ugh, the ONLY time I wish I wasn't captain.

When I eventually got out Lauren was there pouting, clearly she told the whole school that I cheated on 5 girls at once. Alice came to me straight away.

"Oh Edward! I'm so glad! You broke up with Lauren, so how are things with Bella?" she asked.

"I can't be with her," I whispered, she looked at me pissed, I put my finger on her lips before she exploded. "Alice, she is my La tua cantante! She is my…SINGER!" I hissed.

Her mouth dropped. "Oh Edward, don't worry," she rubbed circles around my back, "your control in your thirst is excellent, even better than Carlisle's you'll be fine."

"Alice you don't understand, when I first smelled that scent all I could think about was blood, she was LUCKY that she was in a class room full of people." She flinched, "Alice don't get me wrong, I want her, I truly do." I sat down, "I think I might lover her." I whispered.

She was about to say something when two people came by, we listened to their conversation.

"Ok." I snapped my head up and I saw Bella and her brother laughing, "Then we both make it, got it?"

Perseus nodded and said, "Hey, at least, so far, no fire." Why are they talking about fire? Did they burn something?

It must had been an inside joke because Bella was laughing, "True, but don't forget we are entering hell." She stated. Yes they are.

"Not really, hell is a lot worse." He grinned when he stated this.

Bella laughed again. "Again, true." And now I'm entering hell.

Alice turned to me again. "Edward…um…here." She held out the note I gave Bella. I quickly grabbed it, ignoring Alice sympathy gaze.

I opened the note and read her reply:

_Hello Edward,_

_Hate to burst your bubble, even though I'm not, but I don't date, and I especially don't date players. Oh and my name is Bella, but to you it's either Swan or Isabella._

_Isabella Swan_

My mouth dropped to the floor and I looked at Alice.

"I know that was my reaction, I'm thinking she was hurt in the past and she doesn't trust any guys. Don't give up Edward. Maybe you can heal her." She said trying to calm me. Which I needed.

First I had the biggest smack I ever had in my life, making me realize my love life, the I realize my singer is, possibly, my 'chosen one', the I realize that maybe my one love doesn't even like me back. I'm seriously messed up.

"Hey Alice, whoa, Edward are you ok?" I looked up and it was Bella giving ME sympathy! I was happy but embarrassed. I quickly got up.

"I'm fine thanks," giving her an assuring smile, she laughed. Wait…she LAUGHED?

"Well that's good, I thought something happened, well, see ya later Alice." Then she left. I looked at Alice, she nodded, smiling and ran after her.

I was ecstatic! But then it crushed when I saw Mike Newton flirty with Bella, she saw me and mouthed 'help me'. I thought I was see things, then she looked desperate. I quickly went over.

"Bella, Alice is calling you she wants to know a few things." I said. She nodded and quickly went over to me.

_Damn Cullen! Just because she was with me doesn't give you the right to take her!_ I smiled at his hate towards me. I turned to Bella and she was smiling.

"Thank. You! I thought I was going have to kill the boy." She said and I grinned bigger. "What's up with you Cullen?" my smile vanished, and so did hers.

"Why do you hate me, Bel—Isabella?" I quickly remembered what her note said.

She sighed, heavily, "Cul—Edward, when Annabeth told me about you it reminded me of someone," her fist clenched, "and this someone hurt me, REALLY badly, that's why she told me everything about you. I always hated Players like you were," I realized she said 'were' instead of 'are', "they hurt and destroy young maidens. When I entered the Gym and went to see why Lauren was huffing and puffing, I overheard them saying that you told Laruen to buzz off and that you admitted that you were dating FIVE girls at once. I was…impressed." She smiled and so did I. "Let's start over…" she held out her hand, "I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella."

I took her hand gladly, "I'm Edward Cullen, please DON'T call me Eddie." She laughed.

"Well, _Edward_, I have try-outs right now, later I'll introduce you to my brother." Then she was gone, I internally was cheering.

"Ok all girls line up!" Alice called. And I did the same for the guys,

"Guys, up front!" Then the new coach came in, Perseus and Bella looked scared and the boys were whistling, this made them even more nervous.

Out of nowhere they were kneeling and saying, "My lady." I was dumbstruck, how did they know what to call her?

"Perseus, Isabella, rise." Ms. Diana said, and they did what they were told.

She gave Perseus a glare and a gentle smile to Bella.

Perseus gulped and Bella returned the smile.

Bella was the first to speak, everyone was afraid of this coach, "My lady Diana, it is so nice to see you again," again? "it's been since last summer if I remember correctly, what brings you here to Forks…"she paused then said, "if you don't mind me asking, my lady." She said the last part a little nervous.

Ms. Diana laughed, "My dear Bella, please with you there is no formalities, we'll talk later. How does that sound?"

"Lovely, my lady." Bella said politely, Ms. Diana shook her head, then turn to Perseus.

"Perseus." She stated.

He bowed his head before saying, "My lady."

She looked up, "Oh dear me, I'm sorry dear Alice" she said her name with pride, "Mr. Cullen," and my name with disgust, I don't get it, "please return to your try-outs." She turned and Perseus just slouch back like we weren't going to nothing till the girl were finished.

"Perseus," I stated, "What are you doing?"

"It's Percy, and knowing Lady Diana, we aren't going to be first," he said it as a matter-a-fact. And sure enough the girls were out there. I turned to Percy.

"How do you two know her?" I decided to talk to Bella's brother before she comes up.

"Well, me and Bells use to go to this…summer camp. And Lady Diana was a…counselor there, she was VERY strict towards the men but sweet towards the women. Have you noticed that she said your name in a different tone than she did with your sister?" I nodded, he smiled, "My lady is a very…passionate person, she will stay a maiden forever. She'll never go into a man's hands." Then he stopped when Alice screamed. Everyone backed away except Bella. She tried to calm her, brave one, I went over and she was telling BELLA her situation.

"OH MY GOD Bella, it's terrible! The cheerleading head board always holds this special contest for one cheerleader to represent the schools world wide, but now they're saying we can't enter because your singers suck!" she was broken down, ever she made captain she wanted to put a perfect HUMAN girl on stage, she and Rose went and they couldn't repeat the same singer twice.

"How about Bella?" I turned and I saw Percy standing. I turned back to Bella and she looked like she was about to kill him.

"Perc…"

"Oh don't give me that let them hear you." We all turned to Bella.

She sighed. "Alice can people repeat? Like sing one year then the next?" she asked Alice. She shook her head. Bella sighed again. "Ok, but Alice you will decide whether or not I play this year or the next." Alice nodded. Bella signaled Percy.

Music began to play, I recognized the melody, and it was Blue moon by Nana Mizuki:

(_Bella)_**(This is the actual song lyrics but in English. If you want to hear it by her in Japanese, PM me.)**

_Hiding within the stars, my eyes are looking down_

_I'm just confused about what I can't do_

_Even touching hands is little awkward_

_But we'd like to laugh in our dreams_

_Beyond the melodic sounds in the night_

_My deep chest is stirring_

_Whispering to the growth of the Blue Moon_

_Although its layer is chasing me_

_You just always smile tenderly_

_A second grain of sand that glows in seconds_

_Don't even forget a grain_

_The supplementation stopped when the moon disappeared_

_I'm defenseless in backing up_

_The deep scars remain_

_There's proof that the cuts have held_

_Why do you have a fleeting Blue Moon_

_You've become loved_

_While it moved on in the same scene_

_It's too sad of a story_

_Looking up at the Blue Moon_

_I think about you_

_My time has come to a stop_

_The wailing darkness of the Blue Moon doesn't end_

_Swallowing up in depth_

_But I still live it_

_The sky will also be torn someday_

_But my feelings will last eternally_

I tore my eyes away from Bella and looked at Alice. If she could cry, she would.

"Oh. My. God. Bella! That was marvelous!" She yelled, sobbing a tearless sob.

"Indeed, Bella." Ms. Diana said putting her hand on Bella's shoulder. Bella looked ecstatic when Ms. Diana said that, I guess she doesn't give many good comments.

"Thank you Alice, My lady," Bella said before continuing in a more serious tone, "So captain, you choose, next or this year?"

"Hold. On." Lauren interrupted before Alice could answer. She walked up into Bella's face; Em had to hold me down with his FULL strength before I could go and hovered protectively over Bella. "What makes YOU think that you're going to make the team?"

"Lauren! Where are you to go and make decisions such as that?" Alice demanded.

"I'm co-captain!" Laruen answered.

"No you're not! Right now no one is!"

"Yes, I am! Every captain MUST have a co-captain and I say I AM!"

Bella stepped in front of Alice and smacked Lauren across the face, "Lauren, it's rude and disrespectful to over step your position to ones above you." She stated as a matter-of-fact, "I asked Alice, as captain, that IF I do make the team, that if she wants me to sing this or next year. Of course I'll try-out, it is only fair. Don't just jump to conclusions without any background information."

I started clapping, no one ever stood up to Lauren, let alone SLAP her. Soon the whole football team joined in with me. Percy just stood there like this happened every day. Even Ms. Diana was clapping, proud of Bella.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Lauren yelled.

"But I can. Lauren your off the team and I want you to return your uniform by the end of today." I was surprised when Ms. Diana stepped in.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me. And I would like you to go to the principal's office too."

"For what?"

"For disrespecting your captain, accusing things without any evidence, and for back talking to me. You are a disgrace to ALL women."

"My lady, that last remark is a little harsh." Bella said, but then said nervously, "At least to m-me it was." She looked down, "Sorry."

"No need Bella dear, maybe you're right." Ms. Diana turned to Lauren, "Forget the last comment but I do want you to head for the principal's office."

Lauren ran out of the room crying.

_I swear the maidens these days, if it weren't for Bella that girl would have MUCH worse._ Ms. Diana said in her mind.

"I'm not convinced that SHE is worthy to be a cheerleader." Jessica said.

"GOD! OK FINE! Jessica, like Lauren you have no right to say ANYTHING! But to make you feel better how about this, Bella will do a cheer moves you chose and if she does it perfectly then she is on the team AND co-captain. Also I don't want to hear ANYTHING from you or anybody else. If she doesn't get the routine right then she isn't on the team…am I understood?" I felt scared. This was a first for Alice to be mad, well as Captain.

"Ye-yes captain." Jessica said.

"Whatever you say Alice." Bella said calmly.

"Alright, Jessica tell her the moves and stand aside." Then Alice turned to her seat and sat down.

"I want a spiral jump, twirl, back flip, summersault, hamstring, layout. OH, and when you finish shout, 'Go Fork's stallions' it's the school mascot." Then Bella and Percy started laughing. I think I saw Ms. Diana giggle too.

_Horses? Oh the gods! Dad is going to get a kick out of this. _Percy said in his mind.

_EDWARD! What the hell is going on?! Annabeth laughed too when she found out the school mascot was a horse, well stallion but still! _Alice screamed in her head.

"Sorry just an inside joke. Ok I think I'm ready." Bella said after calming down. She walked towards the end of the gym, turned to face us. She ran down a bit and jumped, doing what I think was a spiral jump, she twirled in the air and landed on her feet, she winked at us, but I think mostly at me, and did a back flip. She did – what I think – a summersault and finished off with a hamstring, she landed and stood there for a few seconds, finally she put both hands in the air and on foot in front of the other then yelled, "GO FORK'S STALLIANS!"

I stood there for a few seconds then went to an applause, I was followed soon after. "Bella that was AMAZING!! You are SO on the team, help me with the try-outs!" Alice yelled, "Oh but I need your papers, everyone needs them."

"I can help with that, here are the papers you need Alice." Ms. Diana said handed Alice some papers, then she went over to me and said, "Here are Perseus, Mr. Cullen." Then handed me some papers. I was about to look at them until I heard Alice screamed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BELLA!?" She looked at Bella who was confused by Alice's reaction.

"Didn't tell you about what?" Bella asked.

Alice calmed first before answering, "You were the cheerleading captain at your camp AND schools for 5-6 years STRAIGHT?!"

I looked down at Percy's papers and found the same thing, I turned to him, "Dude, you were your camps head of strategy team AND school's football team captain for 5-6 years straight?"

Bella looked releifed, "That's all Alice? It's nothing, that was one of the reasons why Annabeth forced me to join the team, because of that. It really isn't a big of a deal."

"Same here man, it's just a position, what really matters is what the team thinks of you, the respect. Not the position." Percy said.

"Well, if you two are done gawking, we have try-outs to do." Bella said, taking her seat as co-captain.

"Yeah, who's next?" Alice yelled, and the try-out went on.

About 20 minutes maximum went by and everyone tried out. Alice and Bella were deciding who was taking Lauren's place.

"Yo Edward." Em called, I turned to him. "What do you think of Bella?"

I looked at him like he was an idiot, "Of course I like her dude, but it's just…what she thinks of me. I mean, I know she said now she thinks differently but I mean, REALLY thinks of me."

"Ah, I see. Don't worry try to impress her during try-outs, oh and Al told me about the whole La tua cantante thing. Tough luck, but I think you'll get over it." He patted on my back and walked off. Alice and Bella called the girl's attention.

"Ok we got the results, I must say it was hard…" Alice begun,

"But we decided on the girl…Angela Weber congrats you're on the team." Bella finished. I looked at Angela, she was always so shy, I never expected for her to join. She had a very nice mind, free of thoughts about me and all the gossip. She looked like she was going to cry.

"We'll give you the uniform during the boys' try-out. And today's the first practice." Alice turned to me, "Take it away Edward." Then sat down next to Angela and Bella.

I turned to the guys, "Alright let's start." Now it's time to show Bella what I can do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A~N~N~A~B~E~T~H~~C~H~A~S~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ok I know it is a re-run for you guys but I have to start somewhere. I WILL put up the next chap. The thing is I lost my USB key that had EVERYTHING on it, so that meant my stories, I am just glad I sended them to my cousins so they weren't a total loss. So now I am working on chapter 11 on Perclight and chapter 2 on this one, then I have two more stories coming up, decade after decade **_**and**_** a Jasper and Bella story. I hope you guys are excited because I know I am!**

~:~**Vamps**~:~


	2. Author Alert

Hey everyone Vamps here,

I know this is not an update but this IS important! I have recently heard that M rated stories are being pulled out by Fanfiction. Not I only have one M rated story and currently it has no Lemons but I am planning to put some! And I agree with Shortbritches85's thoughts about it. Now this is to EVERYONE!

If you DO NOT like the rating of the story or the plot or whatever you don't like about it…DON'T read it! No I have gotten some complaints from PM or review small ones and sometimes big one, depends on how you look at it. But I have never put them down because well it's your views and your way to express your thoughts of my story, or any story for that matter.

I got a complaint on my story, Perclight, not too long ago and I was planning on not removing it. But what got me to remove it was that this person insulted you, my readers, and that was when I deleted that review. You can say anything about my story and how your opinion is, but it depends on the author, but…once you call my readers, you guys, idiots for reading my story. That is uncalled for, come on what are you 5? Just because you don't like it because it's not in a way you like it to be don't call other people idiots because they like it. This is applying to everyone, not just a certain person.

Reviews are certainly welcome to any story, depends on the author, but again not every reader is a harsh strict critic. Read for enjoyment or escape, don't try to look for the mistakes or...things that are 'improper' or 'rude'.

I personally love M rated stories, not just because of the lemons but because it is real. M rated stories have the reality of the world. Not everything is all pixie dust and fairytales and it's nice to have some reality once in a while. You may not like it but yes, there are rapes, murders, psychos that run around, child molesters, teenage pregnancy, sex…EVERYTHING! And M rated stories show…some of these, maybe not everything but who knows? I have not read all of them. So please sign this Petition by Shortbritches85.

.net/s/5734048/1/Petition

It will also be on my profile along with my statement, pls sign it, get your friends to sign it and help Fanfiction keep these awesome stories. Also Shortbritches85 has a few lists of some stories that were taken of the site, and I would like to take this moment to say that I am so devastated that Jasper's Black Rose's stories got taken off, I love her stories! Here is also her site, take a look at hers and see for yourself.

.net/u/2037153/Jaspers_Black_Rose

And please remember that if you do NOT like the stories don't read them. That is top problem of the M rated sites being pulled off because a lot of readers, and or writers, complain of the graphic description of M rated storied. Guys comes one, it says no one 18 years or older and for adults only. Even if you are at that age I am thinking that you are still 10. And don't bitch at me about it; it is based on your actions.

*sigh* sorry for the long lecture but I had to get this out of my system. Please sign this Petition and try to get more ppl to sign it, everyone needs to know and decide on what to do!

Thx for everything and I AM writing my stories,

*Is this really happening Readers* I have an interesting idea for my story but I have to see if my Beta likes it real quick them I am off like the speed of light!

*Perclight Readers* since I have been updating this one quite often I am going to take a break because I am currently having writers block here but I am going to do Edward's view, Finally Alive Again, and I am certain that it will give me the inspiration I need.

*Finally Alive again Readers* I am updating this one at the same time as is this really happening? So please be patient. Read the Perclight update to learn more.

*Decade after Decade Readers* Once I update Finally Alive Again and is this really happening then I WILL update this one next! So please be patient and thx for the reviews I love them!

All reviews are welcome on my story BUT if you insult my readers better hope that you are anonymous because I will bitch at you on what your problem is. So I bid you good will and thx for listening!

~:~Vamps~:~


	3. Realizations

**Vamps here and I **_**am**_** here foreva! I'm just busy with work and I am sorry for not updating as much as I want. I hope this long chap and the future long chaps make up for it! During the summer I'll try to update super fast but this summer *actually this week* my dad is getting married =.= it's weird since I could never picture him settling down. ANYWAYS, here is the chap you all been waiting for!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Percy Jackson Series! All credit goes to…dun dun…Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~D~W~A~R~D~~C~U~L~L~E~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Realizations

**EPOV**

"I'm telling ya bro. Just tell her." Emmett said while we were getting ready for the try-outs.

"Yeah Em, I can totally picture that conversation. 'Hey Bella, I just want to tell you that I'm in love with you at first sight because I'm a vampire and we can sense our mates. Oh and to top it off, you're my singer which means that your blood is the sweetest thing that I have ever smelled in my hundred plus years of being a vampire.' It's going to be _great_ Em." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey, at least I'm trying to help here. Rose is starting to get second thoughts about this thing. She wants Bella to be with you but now she is starting to think about the Volturi finding out about her. And you know Rose, she is thinking about the family." I stopped setting up the white boards for the first part of the try-outs and turned to Emmett.

"I know Em. Mind reader, remember?" I rubbed my temples, "I already know and she is planning on having a family meeting this afternoon when we get back from school."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know myself. I know I am going to tell Esme and Carlisle about Bella. You know my feelings and the fact that she is my singer." I rubbed the back of my neck, "Maybe we can do a family vote. I know Alice will say yes, Jasper I am not sure if, most likely yes since he is warming up to Bella and her brother…well from what I am picking up from his thoughts. Esme and Carlisle yes probably, any girl that makes me quit one of the only things I am good at is one their good list. You and Rose are probably going to say no…so…it might be in my favor."

"Well, whatever Rose chooses I am going for, you know that." I nodded. _Well…I am going to go and check on her, she seemed a little nervous when we left for lunch._

"Ok, say 'hey' for me." He looked at me funny then nodded while walking away. _This chick is making him into a pansy._ I growled at his comment and he only continued walking towards the lockers. I sighed and ran my fingers through me hair.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder and I stiffened when I caught Bella's scent. _Did she hear our conversation? No she couldn't, Em would have warned me. _I turned around and said, "Hey Bella, what's up?"

"My brother has dyslexia, so the first 'test' is going to be a little hard for him. Do you think I can help him out a bit?" She stated right to the point, _what no 'hi'?_

"Don't know…how do you plan on doing this?" I asked a little unsure.

"At camp we took…um…Latin. It makes it easier for us with our condition." She said a little uneasy.

_Oh I se…wait she has dyslexia?_ I felt my smile that was one my face slowly turning into a frown. "You have dyslexia?"

She laughed at my statement, "Yes, but not as bad as Percy. I'm like…1/100 and he is like ½. Reading isn't that bad for me, but for Percy…"She grimaced, "that's a different story."

I laughed feeling a little better that I didn't really insult her. Then I thought I heard her heart skipped a beat but I must have been hearing things. "I see, well I'll ask Emmett if he can give you an extra broad to write down your translated plan, just copy one of the boards there." I said while pointing to a group of boards that were just right behind me.

"Thanks Edward, I guess I'll see you later."

"Later." Then I watched her turned around and headed towards the boards.

_Ed?_ I growled low enough that the humans didn't hear. _Whoa chill. Just want to tell ya that I just came back from talking to Rose. But…um…I think I just made her angrier._ I shook my head.

"Well Em…I need you to do something." I said in my vampire speed so no one could hear. _Shoot._ "I need you to get Bella a clean white board for her to work on." _For what? _"That is for me too know and you to find out." _Jerk._

I must have been too much into the conversation with Em since the next thing I know Percy was calling me while waving his hand in my face. "Yo, Edward!"

I jumped a little and turned to him, "Oh…Percy. What's up?" I asked a little uneasy.

"I noticed you were talking to Bella, _my little sister._" _I hope he knows that Bella is my sister_. He said wanting to make sure I knew Bella was his sis.

"Yeah and?" I asked casually while checking my clipboard.

He raised his eyebrow; _Bella told him that we were siblings?_ "Um…well, I was wondering what you guys were talking about."

"Not much really, she just asked me if she can help you during the try-outs."

"Is that possible?"

I laughed; _I was thinking the same thing Percy._ "Not like cheating, you see the first 'task' is you guys filling in the blanks in the game plans that I drew and wrote," His eyes went wide when I said this, "and when she heard this from _my _sister, Alice, she wanted to help. She offered to re-write the game plan in Latin to help you with your dyslexia. Sorry about that dude, but at least you have a sister taking care of you." He snickered at the last part.

"Oh you have _no_ idea. I swear, without her…I'll probably be dead." He grimaced while thinking of the times that Bella saved his ass. Some things didn't make sense like something about water and beds, but I couldn't get anything out of it since he shook the images out of his head. "Thanks man, let me thank her."

"No prob." I went back to my board thinking he was done but then he called me again.

_What was I thinking?!_ "Hey Edward?"

"What's up?" I looked back up a little confused.

"The reason I came here was because Mike said something that bothered me."

I raised my eyebrow, "What did Newton say?"

He gulped, what the hell did Newton say? "Nothing really, he asked me if Bella dated, when I said no, he said that how small things turn to…um…bigger things and that I should tell you to stay away from her."

"Oh, god I'm going to kill Newton." I put down my clipboard and looked at Percy, " Look man, Bella is an awesome girl and I'll be _so _lucky to date someone like her. But right now I want to know her and for her to know me. It's her choice of who she wants to date, and I won't force her." Yeah won't force her to get with a vampire like me or pull her into my world. "Hey I know how you feel man, I have a little sis too, they can bring out the protective side from you. I'll promise you this, if I do want to ask her out _again,_" I paused, remembering the rejection I had not too long ago, I could tell that he was trying not to laugh. "I'll come to you first."

His eyes went wide again, _Wow, Edward actually cares for Bella_.

_You don't know the half of it Percy._ I add in my head to his thoughts.

_I won't let that get my guard down. I've seen Bella hurt once and I WON'T let it happen again._ I bit my tongue before I could ask what was it that hurt Bella, "Wow, and thanks man. If that's the case then when I'm not around," He pointed at me as he was walking towards Bella, "I'm counting on you to protect her." _Ok, maybe I can rely on Edward, who knows, he might be the right guy for Bella._

I smiled widely, "You got it!" When he turned around I punched my fist in the air. Now if only I can get Rose to agree for me to be with Bella again, today would be a perfect day.

I went back to my clipboard and continued with organizing the try-outs. Then I noticed I had an extra folder, I opened it and saw Annabeth's papers, I raised my eyebrow and looked up to find Alice. She was sitting on her chair bouncing up and down. I shook my head and walked over to her.

"Alice." She looked up, "I think I have something of yours." I held up the folder and gave it to her, "Remember when you couldn't fine Annabeth's folder?" she nodded taking it, "Well I think Ms. Diana gave it to me by accident. Anyways here it is." She opened it and squealed, "Do I want to know?"

"Well then I assume you didn't read this." I nodded, "Well it says that she use to sing at her old schools."

"Schools?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah…it says that over the years she moved from school to school, or spends the whole year at her camp. Weird, Bella had the same thing in her folder except after her first year at camp she either was at her mom's for a few days or at camp year round." She looked up at me, "Did Percy have the same thing in his folder?"

"Um…" I went through my folders and saw Percy's. "Here it is." I opened it and read quickly over it. "Yeah, moved from school to school, had two stepdads, everything just like Bella except he didn't spend year rounds in camp. He always returned home for school."

"That's weird." I nodded in agreement. "I just hope this doesn't happen here." I cringe at the idea of Bella leaving. "I know, well you have to go."

"Yeah. See ya at home, I heard Rose is getting second thoughts about me and Bella." She nodded; I turned around and saw Emmett sitting down on the chairs looking at the folders.

"Yeah little bro." he looked up smiling, fake smiling.

"What happened Em?" I asked taking a seat myself.

"Well I just found out that your girlfriend," I growled at him, "and her brother speak, read, write and understand Latin. Oh and did I mention that they _know LATIN!_" I laughed shaking my head.

"I was shocked too, but not as much as you are though. I mean it's not like she added anything right? When she was finished did she answer it?" I asked.

"I don't know, I don't speak Latin!" I sighed.

"Ok, when we are watching them do the first task, I'll go with Percy since I can at least read his mind." Em nodded and stood up. I stood up after him and turned to everyone. I called everyone to center, everyone's attention turned to me.

"Ok, let's begin; first, there are boards for each of you." Edward said while pointing at a group of boards on the side, "They each had the same game plan, but there are a few missing places, your job is to fill in the blank and write them out. You'll have a team member watching over you to make sure you can't cheat. Good luck." After my speech everyone went towards the white board and I laughed when they avoided a certain board. I shook my head and went to sit beside it to wait for Percy. I saw him coming over but then Mike fuckin Newton stopped him.

"Dude, you DO NOT want to up to that board, it has some weird symbols on it, I'll ask Edward to replace it."

I was about to walk over towards them but then Percy stopped him before he could continue. "Mike, it's ok. My sister wrote it for me."

"Bella? Why? Is she TRYING to screw up your chances?"

Percy laughed, "No, actually she is trying to help me; I have dyslexia and Latin helps me read better."

"La-Latin? The dead language?"

"Yes Mike, the Dead Language. Now if you excuse me, I have a game plan to fill-in." I smirked as he turned around leaving a confused Mike and walked towards me. "So I assume that you're my watcher."

"Oh. That hurts, it makes me feel like I'm arresting you." I said faking a hurt expression.

He laughed again, _Man I laughed way too much today_, "Dude don't do that, it ruins your pretty boy image."

I frowned, "Pretty boy? Please don't say that again."

"Ok, well I have to start so do you mind?"

"Yeah go ahead." I said gesturing towards the board.

After two minutes he was done, Bella didn't write anything that would gave away the answers. When he saw the diagram of the plan his mind went straight to his camp, I assume he had something like this before.

When he told me he was done I took a look at it and noticed he wrote in English. I am defiantly taking up Latin. I quickly looked over the diagram and noticed that he not only gave the answer but he also gave two other possibilities that even I didn't know existed. I smiled widely and looked towards Percy, "Wow Percy, you weren't head of the strategy team for nothing. You pass."

He nodded and went back to the benches, after another 5 minutes the rest of the guys finished, and they all got it but took a lot longer than they should have. I sighed as I went toward Em when everyone was officially finished.

"So did he cheat?" I slapped Em on the back of the head. "Hey, your worse than Rose."

"Oh shut it. And no he did not, he is just really good, from his head I saw that he was familiar with my plan, he must have seen it or knows it from his camp." I said looking at Ben's board.

"Well, what do you think about him?" he asked righting down some stuff on the clipboard.

"To be honest, I like him. He has the experience and the skills. Not to mention a good head on his shoulders." I walked over to Jason's board and began to expect it, "He's a nice kid, an honest one too. You don't meet many guys like him."

"True, some would be all cocky if their sisters were one of the populars, plus they would encourage them to go into that group so they can be popular. Then there are the ones that will pull away their sisters from that group and be all protective of them. It's sad that there are few who are like that though." I stopped expecting the boards and looked at Em with a disbelief expression.

"Who are you and what the hell did you do with my brother?" I asked a little scared to be honest, "When in hell did you get all…serious and…whatever you were a moment ago." He took a swing at my head but I ducked.

"Shut up, asshole." He flipped me off and I laughed.

"That's the Emmett I know." I said getting back to the boards, "How do _you_ like him?"

"The same as you. He's decent, but I have a feeling that he is keeping something. Him and Bella." He said.

"You feel it too?" he nodded, "I thought it was just me. I have a feeling that it is about camp but I am not too sure." I looked at Brian's board.

"Well, this is the last one. Ready?"

"Yeah, now it interviewing time." He nodded and we turned back to the guys to get their attention. "Ok, on with the next challenge." I looked down at my clipboard to see whom to interview first. "Ok, Percy Jackson, you're up first." I called Percy up; He stood up and walked in front of Em and me. "Give us your name, and your game status, or history, which ever you prefer."

"Perseus Jackson, but I prefer Percy; I was head of my summer camp's strategy team and my school's football captain for the last 5 years or so. At camp when we use our plans in action, I rarely join in, but when I do I give my 100%." Percy stated.

_He rarely joined? What do you think about that Edward?_, I bit my tongue thinking, "Why didn't you join your team mates when you do your plans in action?"

_Percy!_ I heard a hiss in Percy's mind.

_Jeez! What?_ He hissed backed, completely annoyed.

_Tell him that some kids go off to do errands and that we were the most reliable people to go!_

_No! Ya think?_ He said sarcastically. What the hell was that about? I was about to say something when he answered before anyone could notice his pause.

"Because usually the counselors at camp give us kids errands to run. Bella and I were the most reliable ones there so we went often." I nodded and called on Jason.

After everyone finished stating their 'game history', most of them just wanted to see if they could make it. Now it is time for the game between us- the home team, and the try-out team.

I took everyone out to the fields, and stood in the center of the field with the home team behind me, "Ok, the last challenge is a game between us and you guys, this will show how good you are while actually playing. You choose your captain amongst yourselves and we'll give you a couple of minutes to make a game plan. First team to make a point wins. Good Luck." I turned around and began to walk towards Alice and Bella with Emmett behind me.

"So Alice…how does this match thing work? Does it proceed as a normal game or what?" I heard Bella ask Alice.

"Why don't you ask me?" I said, Alice had a big smile on her face; I put a smile on my own as Bella turned around. She opened her mouth to answer but then suddenly she jumped.

"You ok Bella?" I asked her worried, was there something wrong?

She smiled a little, "Yeah, just a little jumpy I guess." I looked at her questioning but nodded when I saw a desperate look in her eye. I turned around and began talking to Alice.

"So…" she put her hand up cutting me off.

"I'll save you the trouble, she said that she likes you but…"she stopped me again before I could scream 'yes', "she's scared Edward. A guy that she was with for two years has hurt her. You hear me? Two years she was deceived and believe what they had was love and then he…from what I heard from her, he just betrayed her just because he was looking for her deep secrets and her weaknesses." _I'm going to get killed for just telling you this Edward_. I nodded.

"She never said his name?" she shook her head, then gestured her head towards Bella. I turned around and she had a fucking drop dead gorgeous smile on her face. Em and Alice were holding back their laughter knowing I was speechless. Fuckers.

"So…I'm just wondering, what's your game plan?" They busted out laughing since they couldn't hold it anymore. She raised her eyebrow but ignored them. I was about to answer until she was knocked down. I could tell she was trying to get up but nothing happened. When she looked sideways there was nothing, there wasn't anything there to begin with. She tried to get up again and this time I helped her up.

"Bella, are you ok? Did you trip?" I asked her, concerned.

"What? Nothing knocked me down? Holding me down?" she answered, nervously.

"Yeah…is something wrong?" Really concerned now, what would be holding her down?

"N-no, everything's fine, maybe I just imagine it."

"Do you want me to get Percy?" I started to walk towards him but she stopped me.

"NO! Oh the Gods, no. Please no." I nodded but I was still worried. "Hey Em." Bella yelled. I looked up and saw Em sneaking off.

He froze and turned around, "Yeah?" He asked a little uneasy. 'What the hell?' I mouthed to him. _I was trying to sneak up on the guys to see if I can hear what they were planning._ I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Where are you going?"

"Um…Bathroom." He said but it sounded more like a question. I sighed frustrated, we're vampires, we don't go to the bathroom.

"So ready to play?" Percy asked me, I heard Em curse under his breath. I growled at him, _Shut up. Leave me alone._

"Sure, come on boys." I turned around and winked at Bella. She blushed like a tomato; I smiled and went back to my team.

We were about 2 minutes into the game and I heard someone said, "Dude are you blushing?" I turned my head and saw that Percy was blushing and Bella was laughing holding her stomach.

"Of course not!" I heard him snap, and then he turned his full attention towards the game.

Another 6 minutes in the game and no one has made a score yet, I had my team in a huddle, "Their good, but remember we are the home team, we have the strategies and plans, but also remember they have Percy, who had his fair share of strategies and plans. So here is what we are going to do, I'll run back and stay guard while Jackson and Eden will run down field just encase we get interception. While the rest of ya just make sure that ball doesn't get towards the end of the field. We need to keep our record of the home team winning the try-out games." They nodded agreeing, "Stallions on three…" everyone put their hands in, "One…two…three…Go Stallions!" I count down and we all yelled.

Percy's 'team' broke out their huddle and got into position and then Percy began the countdown, **(I know this is the third time you guys are hearing this from me but I DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT FOOTBALL! So please don't kill me.) **"23…56…hut…hut hut!" Her grabbed the ball and headed towards the two in the back and handed it to Ben. I ran towards where Ben was heading towards at but then I was stopped in my tracks when I heard Bella's question.

"Well, I was just asking…are you _sure _that you don't know the other reason why your brother started his 'player' ways?" I looked over at her and she was biting that lip of hers.

"Nope, like I said, you have to ask him." She said laughing slightly.

I noticed Alice was glaring at me but I didn't bother to know why when I heard Bella laughing, then I heard Em and Alice shouting at me to get my head in the game.

_EDWARD! I swear if you don't turn around right now I will write a love letter to Bella signing off as you. It will say that you will are head over heels and want to marry her! _I snapped out of it and saw Percy was near the goal, how the hell did he get the ball when Ben had it? I dashed as fast I could go with the humans around but I was too late, he slammed a touchdown. Damn. I ran my hand through my hair and looked up to see that Bella was talking to Percy, most likely to congratulate him.

I sighed as I walked over towards him and at the same time Bella finished talking to him I came up to congratulate him, "Nice Percy. Welcome to the team, we will be honored to have you here on the Forks football team." I offered.

"Thank you Edward." He said to me, I nodded and left. As I was heading towards the lockers Em got me into a headlock.

"Now how should that letter start_? My dearest Bella_? _My love_? No, _My world, my life and hopefully my wife Bella._ Now that would get her attention." I struggled to get out, and then I flipped him over onto his back.

"Shut up you prick. It's not my fault I was distracted by my soul mate. And if you dare write that letter I will get your whole video game collection and burn then in a bonfire, then I will smash all of your game systems. Then to top it off I will damage Rosalie's car and say that you were the one that did it." His eyes widen, _you wouldn't_. "Oh I would. Let's face it, you may be her husband but I am the mind reader, I think she'll believe the mind reader over her prank-pulling husband."

"You my brother are pure evil." I smirked and began my way towards the lockers again, when I opened the door I was welcomed with Mike Newton talking about my mate.

"There is a three letter word that can describe Bella. W-O-W!" He said, I tightened my fist just wanting to wring his neck, but before I could do anything Emmett put his hand on my shoulder holding me back.

"Mike seriously, she's Percy's brother, and I can tell that if he wants to, he can kick your ass." Ben said backing Percy up and me unknowingly.

"Oh shut up Ben, just because you have a crush on Angela and don't think that Bella isn't hot, doesn't mean that you can spoil our fun." Some of the other guys agreed with him, I shook Em's hand off my shoulder and walked in giving Mike a piece of my mind.

"Newton, I would appreciate if you keep your thoughts to yourself. One-Bella is _my _little sister's friend, two-I know how Percy feels about protecting his little sister and you saying things about her in front of me isn't the wisest choice. Three-talking about Bella like she is just some woman shows a little, no a huge disrespect towards her. I advise you to try and not say your thoughts out loud." Em and Ben laughed at Mike while he looked like he was going to shit his pants when I was finished but he tried to keep his 'tough guy' act up.

"Yes, Cullen." Mike said back.

Just then Percy came in and we all froze, how didn't I notice him? He gave us a look that seemed like he didn't listen in on our conversation, but his mind said otherwise, _Edward seems like a cool guy, I like him. _I smirked at his comment and as he headed for the showers I turned to my locker and began to change.

I grabbed my bag and left the room to see Alice ambushing me, "What do you want Alice?" I said walking towards the parking lot.

"Nothing much, just that you are staying here for a while, and the rest of us are going in Em's jeep." Then she started to take off.

"Mary Alice." She froze and turned slowly, "Why am I staying at school when I need to talk to Carlisle?"

"Just trust me Edward." She pleaded. I sighed and she squealed.

"This better be good Alice." I said while putting my stuff in my Volvo. "Now, how long am I going to stand here?"

She shrugged, "All I know is the what, the why and when are sometimes not that clear. Don't worry, Carlisle will be coming home two minutes after you do." I nodded and watched her skipping towards Em's Jeep. I sighed and laid my head on the roof of my Volvo with my arms crossed. I closed my eyes and began imagining my Bella. A tune came to my head and I put my hands out playing the keys in the air. After a while I relax from that position and leaned on my Volvo again, I looked at my watch and it has been already almost an hour. I sighed frustrated and was about to get into my Volvo when Bella came out into the parking lot.

She was heading towards a direction but then stopped, she looked around and then her eyes met mine, as she walked towards me I smiled and I heard her chuckling.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, looking for something?" I said back.

"In fact, I'm looking for my truck. Have you seen it?" she paused for a second, "Actually why are you here so late?"

I shrugged, "Sorry I don't know, and Alice just told me to stay here." I told honestly, "And I could ask you the same question." I said curiously.

"Ha ha, Percy and I stayed a little later because we were talking to Ms. Diana."

"Aw, well since you don't have a ride would you like me to give you a lift?" I said pointing to my Volvo. _Thank you Alice. _I mentally thanked her.

"Nice, but I'm afraid I will have to turn you down. I already have a ride." She said smiling.

I grimaced a bit, "Percy?"

She smiled a little more, "Nope." she said popping the 'p'. I looked at her confused when she turned around facing the forest and pulled out the whistle that looked seashell shaped, she brought the whistle to her lips and blew into it. **(I know in Bella's point of view the whistle looks like her hair clip but then I changed the clip since I could find an image that matched my vision. But I did find one that fit my image of the whistle so there is the link on my profile.) **After a few moments she ran towards the forest as a black horse emerge and pet his nose.

_Hey Bella, what's up? Did something happen?_ I heard him think. Wait…is he talking to Bella? No…that's impossible.

"It's alright Jack, I just can't find my truck. We're having the run a little earlier than planned." She…answered him. "Is that alright?"

He nodded while thinking, _Yeah that's fine._

"Wow, it's like you too are actually talking." I said astonished and admired her horse. "Great build, good coat, fit, healthy. This is a very nice horse you have here Bella." I could tell he liked the attention since he stood up straight proudly.

Bella rolled her eyes at him, "Well thank you. Now if you excuse me," She mounted her horse. "I have to go. Bye Edward." Then she started riding into the forest. "Man Jack you're slow." Then I heard silence, I stood there for a while and sighed. I am going to kill Alice; well at least I learned something new about my soul mate.

I turned around and headed for my Volvo and climbed in. I turned it on and drove out of the parking lot towards home. I went from 40 mph to 150 mph in 5 seconds and got home in 2 minutes. I climbed out and Esme greeted me home. "Welcome back Edward." She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Thanks Esme. When Carlisle gets home we need a family meeting, but for now…where in the world is Alice?" No one cusses in front of Esme, well except for Emmett but then he gets a 2 hour lecture.

"I think Jasper and her are in the living room." I nodded my thanks and went inside with Esme behind me.

"Alice?" she looked up with a smile on her face but after seeing mine hers turned into a frown.

"What happened? Did you screw it up?" she pouted.

"No, you just didn't know the fact that she had a horse. Were you the one that took her truck?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Yeah, because I saw that you were giving her a ride home and having a great time." She crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that obviously didn't happen." She stuck her tongue at me. "Well we need to get ready for the family meeting." I started to walk upstairs to my room, "Where's Rosalie and Em?" I asked.

"Doing the unthinkable." I shivered and continued my way to my room. As I was walking I passed Em and Rosalie's room I banged the door. "Carlisle is coming in a few minutes and there is going to be a family meeting. Better be there or I'll drag you two as you are." Then I walked away.

I sighed as I entered my room on the third floor and when to my closet to get a set of clean clothes. I tossed them on my bed and went into my bathroom to take a 5-minute shower. Once I was done I secure the towel around my waist and went back into my room to change. As I was about to undo my towel Alice decided to make her entrance.

"Hey Ed- AHH!" I quickly wrapped the towel around me before she could see anything. "My eyes!"

"_Alice_!" I snarled. "Do you know how to knock? And you're the physic!"

"Well excuse me for not seeing my brother getting out of the shower naked!" she said with her eyes covered, "Carlisle is here. Put some clothes on and get your ass down there." I grunted my response and she left. I sighed again and went to lock the door before I made a second attempt to change.

When I was done I went down stairs with everyone starting to gather in the dining room. "Well if everyone is accounted for, Rose you called this meeting, you start." Carlisle said while sitting at the head of the table with me on his left and Esme on his right. Alice was next to her and Jasper on her other side. Em was across from Jasper and next to me while Rosalie was at the other head of the table and in between Jasper and Em.

"Thank you Carlisle. As most of us know that Edward found his 'mate'," Esme was about to interrupt but Rose just continued, "_but_ I think it is a bad idea! Think about the Volturi, if they find out that a human found out about us…they can kill the whole family including her!" I growled, there is no way in hell that is happening. "Shut it Edward."

I stood up and slammed my fist, "No I will not, what the hell is wrong with you Rosalie!? One moment you couldn't wait for me to be with Bella! _Hell_ you encouraged it! Now you are saying I should stay away from my soul mate?!" I yelled.

"If it keeps my family alive, then yes!" she hissed, "But can _you_ be with her Edward, after all, she _is_ your _tua la cantante_." I growled at her and Em growled at me back.

"Shut it both of you!" We flinched at Carlisle's voice, "Rose, you have a reason to worry about us yes, but if what you say is true then this girl is now part of this family. And you are giving her no chance of giving her the choice of deciding on what she wants. What if she wants to be with Edward? Are you willing to make Edward suffer? Answer me!" This was the first time any of us has seen him like this.

"I…I…I don't know…" Rosalie sulked into her chair with Em rubbing her back.

"Edward." I looked at him, "Is she you singer?" I nodded, "Do you love her?" I paused for a second then confidently nodded. "Are you planning on changing her?" I froze…her becoming one of us? No way! I sat in my chair as well and put my head in my hands.

"I can't let her become one of us." I finally whispered. Carlisle sighed. _I know it's hard my son but think logically. Can you really handle her aging and dying right in front of your eyes? _"At least she can live a human life. Be married, have children, have a family. Something I can't give her." _Imagine her in the arms of another man._ I growled at the image, _do you think you can handle it if she was to walk down that aisle, her father giving her away to a man that is not you? _I growled again and almost flipped the table but I restraint myself from doing anything rash. _There is another reason why you won't change her Edward. _"I can't be selfish." I whispered, _then if she _did _want to become your equal…would you change her?_ "I'm not strong enough."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I looked up, "You _are _strong enough, if you don't believe me then go to her and watch her. I'm sure you'll find your answer much easier."

"But the Volturi!" Rose yelled standing up again.

"Will be handled when we cross that road." Carlisle said to her firmly but she shook her head.

"But they are already here!" Everything went silent.

"How can you keep that to yourself Rosalie?!" I growled at her, Em got in my way, I just shoved him out of my way but stayed where I was, "My mate is the one being at risk here! There you go again, only thinking about yourself." That struck a nerve and I knew it.

"I was thinking about the family!" she yelled at me.

I stood up knocking over the chair, "If you were _really_ thinking about the family you would have said it straight up so we can handle the situation but _no_. You waited until the moment I am thinking about the hardest decision I have to make; now I just might have to be _force_ to change my mate!" I growled. And she shut up, knowing what that meant. Rosalie always dreamed of having children and having to take that from Bella, being human, when there could have been a way to stop it even for a good while was devastating to her. "If you would have told us at school I would have made a little more distance from Bella, I would have made it less obvious I was in love with her." I scoffed at her as she looked down.

"Jasper would you please calm them down?" Carlisle asked. Jasper nodded and then the whole room was calmed a bit, but I was still pissed. "Now, with all our frustration out, Rose explain when you mean the Volturi were already here."

"Well…I was in the lunch room and it was after Alice got the note from Bella and when she left the room with her brother Percy and Annabeth. I looked out the window and saw a figure. At first I thought I was hallucinating but when I got to my class I noticed it again from the window. I thought it was after me but then I remembered that Edward's classroom was right above mine, as well as Bella's. I looked more closely at the figure and it was wearing a black cape and had red eyes. It was the Volturi, I know it was." She said.

"Or someone is trying to impersonate the Volturi. All you need is a black cape and be a human drinker." Alice pointed out.

"But even so…what would be after me…or Bella?" I asked.

"That would be a mystery. Edward before you look after Bella for the night go to the school and see if you can get a scent." I nodded at Carlisle and dashed out of the house. I went to the school and went to the spot where Rosalie saw the vampire. I sniffed the air and got nothing, just to be safe I went to the other side of the building in front of the window where I could see both Rosalie's classroom and mine. I sniffed the air again and got nothing. I growled in frustration and ran my hand through my hair, a human habit. I sighed and took off towards Bella's house. Everyone knows where the chief of police lives.

"So I'll take a quick shower so you can relax a bit." I heard Bella say from upstairs when I got there, _why in the world is she up so late?_ I climbed the tree near a window and gasped when I saw Bella walking in wearing shorts and a tank top. Sweating, was she practicing her cheerleading? God I had to miss it didn't I? She went to her dresser and got some clothing that I didn't get to see. I waited for a few moments listening to her taking a shower and I heard her knocking on her brother's door. "Perc, I'm done." Then she went into her room and I swear I could feel myself getting hard. She was wherein a powder blue slip top while wearing blue slippers **(Link on my profile since Victoria secret pulled out the items I had and I can't find the pics I saved I got to find new items. Sorry)**. I nearly fell back off the branch I was on but kept myself upright as she blow dried her hair and combing it through before making her way towards her bed.

I waited for a few moments before I opened the window and it squeaked, I got to remember to bring some oil for next time…wait _next time?_ I shook my head and climbed into Bella's room, only to be hit by her scent ten-fold. I calmed myself down a bit before taking a deep breath. Maybe I just need practice. Her scent was still mind blowing but not as much as before. I looked around in her room and saw it was clean, too clean for a teenage girl. I went to her bookshelf and saw her taste in books. But, they were all in…Latin? No, it's not Latin. I took one of them and flipped through the pages. It was in some other language…but what?

I put the book back where it was and made my way towards Bella's sleeping form. I sat on the floor right beside her as she breathed in and out in an even pace. She looked so peaceful as if she was having a good dream. Am I in it? I shook my head, no way if I was in her dream it would be a nightmare.

"Mmm…" I froze as she moaned, "Kyle." My dead heart shattered as she smiled saying the boy's name. What could this mean? Then she frowned, tears almost spilling. "No…it can't be…" By this time tears were flowing down her face. I tried my best to remove them but they just kept on coming. I noticed I was now laying down next to Bella. I tried to get off but she gripped onto me tighter. "Please…don't leave…" she cried.

It broke my heart to see her like this, so I whipped her tears away, "I will never leave you Bella, not now," I kissed her forehead and held her closely to me, "Not ever." She stiffened in my arms and I was afraid she awakened. I was about to pull away but she buried her face in my chest and held me tighter whispering, "Thank you." I closed my eyes and buried my face in her hair breathing in her scent, welcoming it. "Thank you; you don't know how much that means to me." _You don't know how much it means for me to be with you._ Then I realized it, I was in love with Bella. I can't picture myself being away from her, nor her being in the arms of another man. I looked down at my angel who was quiet for now and we stayed in this position, her in my arms and me in hers, for a few minutes before I noticed it was time for her to get up. I pulled out of her arms and tucked her in the way she was before and took off.

In the distance I could hear her alarm going off and her groaning. I laughed and closed my eyes feeling the breeze in my face and hair. I felt so carefree, so…alive. I opened my eyes and found out I was back at the house. Carlisle was outside waiting for me.

"So?" he asked.

"I'm staying with her yes…changing her…will be her choice. But I will hoping she would like to stay human." I walked up to my father, "I love her already Carlisle and it hurts to even think she will be a monster like me. The same thing as I am, I do not want that for her, I am too selfish for me wanting her to be with me for all eternity?"

"No my son, like you said earlier, you are in love. It is normal for you want to be near your mate for eternity." He put his arm around my shoulders, "Come my son, you need to get ready for school."

I nodded and followed him inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I~S~A~B~E~L~L~A~~S~W~A~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hey Guys! I hope you liked it! I am writing Is This Really Happening? RIGHT NOW! And I have 6 pages so far. So I hope it will be done soon. Then Decade after Decade is next. Then hopefully a new chap on Finally Alive again or Perclight. Oh and guys on Is This really Happening? I have an idea that is a Vamp Original and I was thinking about Bella being pregnant in the future but with pups…literally. Now I discussed this with my beta and she said it might not go so well as a **_**really**_** good idea but maybe they can have a kid that can already phase. But I want to know what you guys think so there is poll on that. Or you can send me an PM and I'll just add them to the polls. Thx for listening!**

**Ciao!**

**~:~Vamps~:~**


	4. Hello my readers

Hello my readers,

I am moving so I can't update in a long time. But once I get my internet then I'll let you guys know. Sorry I'll be writing during the summer. So don't worry!


End file.
